The present invention relates to new propanone derivatives, the pharmacologically allowable salts thereof, their manufacturing process and pharmaceutical composition containing at least one of them as the active ingredient.
It is known that a so-called "chemical mediator", i.e., biochemical substance in a living body such as histamine, serotonin, bradykinin, acetylcholine or SRS-A plays an important role in the appearance of various allergic symptoms in the human body.
Thus something which antagonizes such biochemical substance and/or inhibits its release would be useful for treating allergic diseases and from this standpoint, various compounds have been synthesized and clinically tried so far.
Discovering that a certain propanone derivative exhibits a prominent anti-SRS-A effect, inhibitory effect on histamine release, inhibitory effect on experimental atopic asthma and/or inhibitory effect on homo PCA reaction, the present inventors have accomplished the present invention.
The object of the present invention is to offer new propanone derivatives useful for treating allergic diseases. Another object of the present invention is to offer the manufacturing process of this derivative. Still another object of the present invention is to offer pharmaceutical composition containing at least one of the compounds according to the present invention as the active ingredient and to give directions to use this pharmaceutical composition.